Senhor Greg
19 de Julho de 2016 21 de Novembro de 2016 |escrito e esboçado = Joe Johnston e Jeff Liu |dirigido= Animação Ki-Yong Bae e Jin-Hee Park Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Joe Johnston |anterior= "Som na Caixa, Pai" |proximo= "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar"}} Senhor Greg é o 8º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 86º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 8º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 87º episódio exibido no Brasil. Foi exibido no dia 21 de Novembro de 2016 Sinopse Steven visita Empire City com Greg e Pérola. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Greg mostrando a Steven e Pérola um comercial de hambúrgueres, no qual a melodia do jingle é a mesma usada em "Como um Cometa", composta por Greg, sendo esse o motivo de Marty ter dado o cheque de US$ 10.000.000,00 a Greg no episódio anterior. Pérola estava ao lado da van, e se afasta visivelmente frustrada. Greg e Steven começam a cantar "Não Custa Nada". Enquanto cantavam, Steven sugere sair de férias. Gostando da ideia, Greg encontra uma foto de Empire City, e escolhem esse lugar para irem. De repente, Steven termina a canção sugerindo que Pérola também vá para a viagem. Pérola e Greg estão meio constrangidos pois não querem que isso aconteça, mas Steven insiste. Após chegarem em Empire City, Steven, Greg e Pérola se hospedam em um requintado e chique hotel da cidade: o Le Hotel. Apos entregar um maço de dinheiro ao recepcionista, o mesmo começa a cantar com os mordomos do Hotel a canção "Senhor Greg". Em um momento, Greg pede para que Pérola dance com ele, mas ela grita "Não!", interrompendo a canção. Constrangida, ela sai em seguida. Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Pérola observa Greg e Steven, que estão dormindo. Depois ela vai para a sacada do hotel e canta "É Isso, Acabou?", com uma rosa em sua mão. Ela demostra a sua tristeza por ter tido suas chances de conquistar o amor de Rose encerradas, quando Greg chegou e ganhou o coração de Rose. Pérola também afirma durante a canção que "Não posso seguir em frente". Durante a canção, Steven acorda e ouve Pérola cantando. No final, Greg também havia acordado de seu sono e ouviu Pérola cantando. Greg sai da sala frustrado, dizendo que "Nada vai ajeitar isso, não é?" sem olhar para Steven ou para Pérola. Pérola, em seguida, diz: "Eu não deveria ter vindo", mas Steven a anima dizendo: "Foi por isso que eu trouxe você com a gente". Na cena seguinte, Greg é visto sentado no bar do hotel, comendo cerejas. Steven aparece segurando a mão de Pérola. Greg e Pérola começam a suar nervosamente, ainda devido a todo o mal entendido. Logo, Steven começa a tocar o piano e começa a cantar a canção "Amo Vocês Dois", após ter dado um maço de dinheiro a um empregado que estava manuseando o instrumento. Deitados, Greg e Pérola começam a falar sobre Rose e começam a deixar tudo a limpo. Em seguida, os dois começam a dançar de mãos dadas. Os garçons aplaudem a performance dos dois e em seguida o gerente dá a conta a Greg. Eles cantam uma reprise de "Não Custa Nada'" e retornam para Beach City. Steven observa feliz que Pérola e Greg estão se dando muito bem, encerrando assim o episódio. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Greg *Pérola *Marty (Mencionado, vídeo) *Rose Quartz (Mencionada) *Ricky *Mordomos do Hotel Músicas Canções * "Pepe's Burgers Jingle" * "Não Custa Nada" * "Empire City (Música)" * "Senhor Greg (música)" * "É Isso, Acabou?" * "Amo Vocês Dois" Instrumentais * "Lapis' Flight" (Versão curta) Informações de Fundo * Esse é o primeiro episódio totalmente musical de Steven Universo. *Este é o último episódio com storyboard de Joe Johnston. * É revelado que Steven sabe tocar piano. Informações de Produção * Nos Estados Unidos, esse episódio faz parte do evento "Summer of Steven". * O final do episódio foi esboçado por Joe Johnston. * Pela primeira vez, na maioria do episódio, foi usada a voz do dublador de canções de Steven: João Victor Granja. Continuidade * Esse episódio mostra a razão pela qual Marty deu um cheque para Greg no episódio anterior. *Greg menciona seu show em Beach City, onde conheceu Rose, que aconteceu em "Uma História para Steven". * O episódio finalmente pôs fim a rivalidade antiga entre Greg e Pérola pelo amor de Rose Quartz, que já durava muitos anos, como foi visto em "Temos Que Conversar". *Quando Pérola diz "Experiências passadas me fizeram saber que três é demais", pode ser uma referência ao ciúme por Sugilite em "Treinador Steven" ou o fiasco de Sardonyx em "Peça Ajuda". * O brinquedo que se assemelha ao personagem Sonic the Hedgehog faz sua segunda aparição neste episódio. * Enquanto Greg comia cerejas ele murmurava "ah, cerejas cara", provavelmente remetendo-se ao seu suéter em "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno". *Pérola demonstra seu controle sobre nuvens pela segunda vez, sendo a primeira em "Juramento à Espada". *A Mala Cachorro Quente aparece neste episódio. Erros thumb|200px|Erro no cabelo de Greg. * Enquanto Greg, Steven e Pérola são carregados pelos funcionários do Hotel, as cores bronzeadas de Greg nas mãos e pés estão invertidas. * Em um rápido momento, enquanto Greg e Steven cantavam "Não Custa Nada", Steven aparece com seis dedos na mão direita. * Enquanto Pérola cantava É Isso, Acabou?, em um momento, o cabelo de Greg fica com o cabelo da mesma cor de sua barba. * Quando Greg pede a Pérola para dançar, na hora em que ela diz não, sua pedra some. Galeria Vídeos Cartoon Network - Steven Universe - Summer Adventures Promo (Long Version) Senhor Greg Steven Universo Cartoon Network en: Mr. Greg es: El Señor Greg ru: Mr. Greg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z